With development of new energy vehicle, especially electric-only vehicle technology, two ways to provide electric energy for electric vehicles are getting popular. Particularly, one way is to directly recharge a vehicle, which takes long time; the other is to swap the battery of a vehicle, that is to say, detach the depleted battery pack and attached a fully charged battery pack, achieving the purpose of fast energy replenish.
With regard to the second way, however, quick change connectors, as electric interfaces, are required to connect the battery pack to the vehicle body. Since the back pack is not always assembled on the vehicle body in the latter way of providing electric energy, the quick change connector is prone to being exposed to external contaminants or dust during its storage and transportation and thus deteriorates. For example, the contact resistance of the power supply connector is getting bigger, or the liquid cooling joint is clogged, even the male and female parts of the quick change connector become mismatching, negatively influencing normal operation of the back pack and the electric vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a sealing device for quick change connector of battery pack, which can solve the previously mentioned problems.